Capturing a Dream
by TaiTaiFishie
Summary: Ichigo, Lord of the Underworld, fell in love. He met Rukia as a bubbly child and watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. Furious at her father for rejecting his request to marry Rukia, he kidnaps her, bringing her to the underworld where she is forced to become his queen.
1. A Silent Vow

**Summary: Ichigo, Lord of the Underworld, fell in love. He met Rukia as a bubbly child and watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. Furious at her father for rejecting his request to marry Rukia, he kidnaps her, bringing her to the underworld where she is forced to become his queen.**

**A/N: The story of Persephone is one of my favorite Greek myths. I just had to write this. You'll find, if you choose to read this, that I changed a lot of things from the myth (and Greek mythology in general). I love how the first chapter turned out, though! I hope you like it, too ;)**

**I'm in the process of writing the second chapter of _Pride and Passion _so those of you who are waiting for that, don't worry. I haven't lost interest in it ^-^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Ichiruki would be canon.**

* * *

**A Silent Vow**

* * *

A pale figure dressed in all black was laying on the field of tall grass. His eyes were closed, his features scrunched into a scowl.

"Ichigo."

"Just a few more minutes."

Zangetsu looked down at his master and nodded. He knew how Ichigo loved the earth. It was the only reason why he agreed to meet with the others.

The underworld was so dark and cold. Ichigo missed the warmth of the sun and all the natural, vibrant colors of the plants and animals.

The only bright things in the underworld was the fire, their only source of light, and Ichigo's spiky, orange hair.

If he had his way, he would have been the lord of something else. The lord of nature, maybe, instead of the cold rock that is Byakuya.

But, no. That Yamamoto bastard made him lord of the underworld. It didn't matter that he was the only god with absolute authority in his domain- not even Yamamoto could tell him how to rule his kingdom -but it was a lonely existence. His only friend was Zangetsu, a being he created from the rock of the earth and a piece of his soul.

He had others who served him, but they were all spirits.

"We are not alone."

Ichigo paid no heed to his friend. Enjoying the fresh air was more important than worrying about someone watching him.

He said something else but Ichigo didn't hear it as he drifted deeper into his relaxed state.

"Who are you?" a small voice squeaked.

Ichigo lifted his head to find a small girl staring back at him. As he sat up slouching slightly he was able to look eye to eye with the girl. They were violet, a dark yet exotic color. It was a violet that would put the prettiest amethyst to shame. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as his, and her hair was a contrasting jet black. It was cropped short and frayed at the ends.

But what surprised Ichigo the most was her innocence. She was out here all alone talking to a stranger not worrying about the possible dangers of it all.

"Tell me first who you are."

Her eyebrows knit together as she gave a pout, her hands on her hips. "I asked first."

Ichigo smirked at her spunky attitude. She looked around six or seven and she already had a backbone.

"Okay. I'm Ichigo."

The girl's mood brightened up immediately. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Rukia!"

Ichigo stared down at her tiny hand, confusion overtaking his features.

"Umm...you shake it."

Realization passed through his face as he recalled the gesture. It had been years since he shook hands with another. Ichigo had spent most of his time in the underworld where he only had the company of the servants. He wasn't exactly friendly with the other immortals, either.

"Ah, yes. Thank you," he said as he shook her hand.

Rukia looked him up and down. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Is it that obvious?"

A big smile appeared on her face. "Yup! You're clothes are weird-looking."

He looked down at his black coat which was ripped at the bottom. It had white lining and was red on the other side. Underneath the coat he wore long black pants tied with a white sash. White bandages were wrapped around his torso.

They weren't that unusual, were they?

"You ride on a black thing with black horses pulling it. By the way, why are they mad?"

Black thing? She must mean his chariot. He looked over at his stallions. They looked a little serious, but then again, they always looked like that.

"They're not mad. That's just how they look."

She made a face as if she didn't believe him.

"And you have an old guy looking down at you while you sleep."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. Sure, Zangetsu looked a little mature with his oily-looking brown hair, stubbled face, and sharp features but...okay, he looked pretty old.

At that comment, Zangetsu spoke. "Where's your mother, little girl?"

"Oh, she was right behind me. I'm sure she's-" Rukia looked around with a confused expression on her face. "She was right there. I know it!"

This wasn't good. She was starting to panic.

Ichigo stood. "Let's go look for her," he said with a sigh, taking her tiny hand into his big one.

"Ichigo."

He waved at Zangetsu without turning. "I'll be back before you know it."

Zangetsu sighed and sat on the chariot. That boy really didn't know how to think. They had souls down in the underworld waiting for him.

"So where did you come from?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up at him. "I don't know where I ran from. I was chasing this pretty butterfly. Mommy was behind me, but I guess I ran too fast."

Ichigo frowned at this. "I think it might be easier if you told me what village you're from."

"Oh, umm. I can't tell you."

"Don't worry. I'm not a bad guy. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Rukia gave him a small smile. She stopped walking and pointed to the sky. "Up there."

Ichigo was confused. "You live in the mountains?"

She shook her head, her short, black hair flying from side to side. "No, I mean from the sky!"

This girl must have hit her head on a rock. Floating islands didn't exist anymore. The old man, Yamamoto, banned them thousands of years ago due to a lot of mortals falling to their deaths, accidental or otherwise. The only place he could think of was Seireitei, land of the immortals. That couldn't be it since mortals weren't allowed there.

"Umm...okay. Well...do you know where you're daddy is?"

Rukia gasped, both of her hands flying up to her mouth. "I forgot!"

Ichigo arched a brow "Hm?"

There was another big smile on her face. "I'll be found soon. My daddy always seems to know where I am as long as I'm on the ground."

He couldn't help but feel even more confused. A mere mortal only had basic senses and couldn't detect anyone like that. Not even he, a powered immortal, can find someone like that.

"Let's just wait here. We can play here until he finds me!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at that. She wanted to _play _with him? No one ever wanted his company. Mortals mistake him for Death just because he rules the underworld. They were always frightened by his presence wondering if it was their time.

Not even the immortals like him. Sometimes he would hear their gossip about how he scowled too much and hated everything. The rumors were never true. None of them knew him so they had no right! Still, Ichigo chose to ignore them knowing he would calm himself on earth before he descended to the depths of the underworld where he resumed his solitude.

"We didn't go too far. I can see the old guy still even though he's so tiny-looking."

Ichigo ignored her. "You want to play with me?" he whispered in an almost disbelieving tone.

Rukia looked up to him with yet another big smile. "Of course."

He smiled back realizing he liked when she smiled at him. Her face would glow and her big violet eyes would sparkle.

Ichigo didn't know how long they spent playing with each other. He liked the feel of enjoying his day under the sun spending it with someone who enjoyed his company.

A warmth spread in his heart, something he hadn't felt in years.

"Yay! That was fun!" Rukia squealed as they finished their game of tag.

"Yeah. It was."

Ichigo accepted defeat when he claimed he was tired. He really wasn't, but he could tell her body was losing energy and he wanted to see the look on her face when she won. He was deeply rewarded when Rukia gave him another smile.

It quickly disappeared as she looked up at the sky.

Ichigo's eyebrows knit together. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy's not here yet."

Ichigo sighed. The sun was setting and her incredible-all-knowing father wasn't here yet. He rationalized that her father was always the one to find her in the past so she expected him to find her again.

Rukia was the epitome of innocence.

"Listen, I don't think-"

He was cut off when a blizzard of pink petals blew into the field.

"Daddy! Daddy! I knew he would come for me!" the child squealed, jumping up and down.

Daddy? What?

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned toward the voice. The whirlwind of petals gently fell toward the ground revealing a tall figure with long, black hair and piercing gray eyes.

"Byakuya."

"Daddy!" Rukia ran over to the man with open arms.

To Ichigo's surprise, Byakuya hugged her and lifted her up into his arms.

Did this mean that Byakuya, the cold, blank-faced _immortal, _was her father?

"We were worried about you," he said tonelessly.

"I know. I'm sorry. Where's Mommy?"

If he was her father, then that means she was...Rukia was...

"Ichigo, may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked as he put his daughter down. It sounded more of an order than a request.

Ichigo nodded and walked toward him. Rukia gave him one last smile and a wave before running toward the forest.

"Where's she going?"

"That is none of your concern."

He clenched his fist. "It is my concern. I told her I would keep her safe and I intend to keep my promise."

Byakuya deliberated for a moment. "I told the forest nymphs to guide her back to her mother."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. At least she would be safe, even if he wasn't with her.

"I assume I can trust you to keep her a secret."

"So she really is an immortal?" There was a hint of hope in his voice that did not go unnoticed to Byakuya.

"She...is not."

Ichigo's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. "Then that would make her...a demigod."

Byakuya's silence confirmed his reasoning.

But this didn't make sense. Immortals were banned from having children with mortals ever since the demigods started a revolution all those centuries ago. After every single one of them died, Yamamoto made it illegal for immortals to have children with mortals.

How could Byakuya, the most stringent follower of the rules of Seireitei, break one of the most highest of rules?

"Now you know why she must be kept a secret."

Ichigo nodded, still a bit dazed. "Yes...I will but..." His amber eyes met his gray ones. "Why you of all people?"

"That is none of your concern. I shall take my leave now."

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of Byakuya.

Ichigo walked back to Zangetsu, his mind still on Rukia.

"You need rest," his old friend said.

Ichigo shook his head. "Let's just go home."

* * *

"Oi, Karin!"

Ichigo entered a dim room lit with candles where three small figures were working.

"Go away. We're busy."

He rolled his eyes. "You're always busy."

"Well, there's a lot of people born everyday so you can't blame us," Karin, a young-looking girl with short dark hair retorted as she measured another piece of string.

Yuzu, a girl with short, light brown hair, smiled at him while she was weaving. "Hello, Ichigo."

"Hello, Yuzu."

Ururu, another short, dark-haired girl, looked up after she cut a piece of string and nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"You guys still have that thing that let's you spy on people?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "We don't use it to spy on people!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever you say. Can I use it?"

She looked up at him with mild curiosity. "What for?"

"I need to look after...someone."

Karin's eyes widened as she smirked. "Hey, Ichigo, did you meet a girl up there or something?"

A light blush rose onto his cheeks.

"A girl?" Yuzu gasped, stopping her work to look at him. "What girl?"

Pink started to dominate his cheeks. "A girl named Rukia."

Karin walked over to a large, circular mirror and tapped on it. "You've got to be more specific than that."

"She's...around seven years old."

Karin burst out into a dying laughter. Yuzu, on the other hand, looked mortified.

"Gosh, Ichigo, I never knew you were a pedophile!"

"Ichigo! That is not right!"

His whole face turned red from frustration and embarrassment. "It's not what you think!"

They didn't believe him.

Ururu looked up at Ichigo. "Are you talking about the demigod?" she asked with a small voice.

The other two calmed down immediately. "Oh, yeah," Karin said. "She the one?"

I nodded. "Wait. How did you know?"

"Her life string is unusually long," Yuzu answered.

That's right. He kept forgetting that they were the legendary Fates.

Karin closed her eyes and, once she opened them, they were glowing white. Simultaneously, Rukia's small, oval face appeared in the mirror. She and a few other figures were beside a huge oak tree.

"_Rukia, honey, how do you like our new home?" _a woman who looked like an older version of Rukia said.

The spunky girl shrugged. _"S'okay. I want to live with Daddy."_ She looked up at her mother with pouty lips.

_"But your daddy wants us here so we can be safe."_

_"We were safe there for years!"_ Rukia threw her hands in the air in frustration.

A nymph in a green dress placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. _"Think of it this way. The Lord- I mean, your daddy- will get to see you more often now."_

Her face lit up immediately. _"Really?"_

All the nymphs nodded.

Rukia looked up at her mother as she guided her inside their new tree home. _"Come now, dear, let's make our new home more comfortable."_

_"_I thought the creation of demigods were illegal now," Karin said, her eyes still glowing white.

"They are. That's what makes the whole situation so interesting."

Yuzu looked a bit concerned. "Wh-what are you planning on doing?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "I think I'll pay her a little visit."

* * *

It was dark inside her literal tree house. It was lit by various fireflies her father had ordered to stay inside the tree. The only other light source came from a small hole in the trunk of the tree. It was the size of her head and was covered by leaves so it hardly helped with the darkness. It's only purpose was to let oxygen in.

Rukia couldn't sleep. It felt strange to live somewhere so different from the world she used to know. Granted, her and her mother's existence was kept a secret there. They were also freer here with the company of all the forest nymphs and small creatures. Even so, everything felt so odd.

Her mind wandered off to the man she had met earlier that day. Out of everything that had happened, he was the oddest. It sounded laughable considering she was now living in a tree.

Ichigo seemed so nice yet her father warned her about him saying he was an "unpleasant, foolish creature with knowledge of nothing but vulgar language." Rukia didn't think so. Their day together proved that he was a fun person.

She sighed hoping she would see him again.

Rukia became alert when she heard a rustling of leaves. When her head snapped toward the window, she noticed a slight crack in the leaves. It could've been a squirrel, but that didn't ease the little girl's fears.

She pulled the blanket over her body, her eyes squeezed tight.

Suddenly, her blankets were pulled back. She was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't be scared, Rukia. It's just me."

She squinted her eyes trying to make out the face of the intruder. Some of the fireflies flew by and she was able to get a glimpse of his orange hair.

"Imchingo!"

Ichigo chuckled softly and uncovered her mouth. She instantly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He tensed, not used to the small show of affection, but soon relaxed and hugged her back.

"I missed you."

Ichigo pulled away and ruffled her hair. "I missed you, too, Rukia."

She giggled, a small blush rising to her face.

He could feel the warmth blooming in his heart again.

"Thanks for playing with me today."

"No, thank you. This day was literally the best day of my life."

She giggled again, hitting him with her pillow. "Liar."

He merely smiled down at her. It may sound like a lie, considering how old he was, but it was the truth. In all of his many years in this world, he never smiled as much nor has he laughed as much as he did today. The most shocking thing was that he actually _played _with someone, let alone a little girl. And especially one who was a demigod.

If the other immortals knew, they might think he had gone mad. Or, even worse, they would make up rumors of how he was a pedophile.

None of that mattered, though. None of them will ever know of her existence.

"So this is your house?" Ichigo asked, looking around. It was furnished to look like a regular house except with a little more luxury. "A tree?"

"Mhm! I don't understand why a tree, but that's what Daddy wanted."

Ichigo nodded and returned to looking around.

Rukia felt nervous all of a sudden. Her tiny hands grabbed a handful of her blanket. She bit her bottom lip unsure of if she wanted to say what was on her mind.

"Umm...Ichigo?"

His eyes were currently glued to a picture of her that hung on a wall. "Hm?"

"Why are you here? It's nighttime so shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Ichigo turned to her and smiled. "Well, I found something and thought maybe you would like to see it."

He pulled out something from his coat and handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"The butterfly!" she gasped softly, taking the small, wooden cage in her hands.

The butterfly fluttered inside but it had little room to fly. She opened the cage and watched it flutter around the room. It even started playing with the fireflies.

Ichigo smiled at her before looking at the butterfly. It turns out that the butterfly she was chasing came from the underworld. Sometimes when he opens a crack in the earth to fly through it, one of these butterflies manage to get out. They were truly unusual creatures to outside dwellers considering that they slightly glow white.

"It's so pretty."

Ichigo smiled as he walked toward the window.

"Wait! You're leaving already?"

He turned to her and scratched the back of his head, smiling. "Yeah, you need some rest and so do I."

Rukia frowned. Truthfully, she didn't want him to leave. Even though she was tired, she still felt like playing with him.

"Well..." She looked down and started to fidget with her blanket. Mustering up some courage, she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Will you visit again?"

Ichigo was surprised yet again by her words. It was shocking enough that she spent the day with him, but now she wanted more.

"Really?" He turned around fully to face her, his expression softening greatly. "You want me to visit again?"

Rukia nodded, her eyes downcast once more. "Well...playing with the forest people is kinda boring. They wouldn't let me play in the mud and besides..."

She looked at him through her eyelashes. "I kinda like you."

His heart seemed to skip a beat at her words. A smile spread across his face.

Rukia crossed her arms and blushed. "I mean, you're my friend so of course I like you! You're fun, too, and I like it when we play-"

She stopped talking when he wound his strong arms around her, bringing her into a firm, yet gentle embrace.

"Of course I'll come back. I'll play with you everyday if that's what you want."

Ichigo knew now. This day was a blessing and Rukia was a gift from destiny. She brought him happiness and warmth, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. His world was lonely and cold, and she brought light to it. She filled up every crevice of his mind until he came here seeking her out.

He knew now after she had spoken those words that he couldn't live without her. With Rukia, he no longer felt lonely.

That night, Ichigo made a resolution. He would be there by her side as she grew keeping her safe and happy. And when she comes of age, he will have her by his side in the underworld.

He will make her his bride.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it ^-^ I enjoyed writing this chapter. There's just something about little Rukia that makes me so happy writing!**

**Anyway, review, lovelies!**


	2. An Unexpected Confession

**A/N: Yay! I updated before school started! :] First of all, I would like to thank all you for the reviews. There was so many for that one chapter O.O I'm glad you guys like it so far. I was especially happy when I saw a few of my favorite authors review :] **

**I just have to warn you guys now that updates aren't going to be fast. I do things when I want to, plus I have four AP classes, a college class, and extracurricular activities that I do so even if I want to write, I can't. Now an important note.**

**I've read all your reviews and I just have to address something. This story was inspired by the Greek story of Persephone. It's not a retelling of it because I changed so many things around. A lot of the incestual relationships in Greek mythology are excluded from this fic. One reason is that there are so many stories and each story may have one or more versions. It's also not a retelling because I googled the story of Persephone and it usually ended with her and her mother reuniting. It isn't very descriptive. This fic is sort of filling in the spaces of what Greek mythology didn't say. Basically, how they fell in love.**

**So what I'm saying is, even if you are an expert on Greek mythology, have an open mind since I changed so many things.**

**And…yeah. Happy reading!**

* * *

**An Unexpected Confession**

* * *

Zangetsu watched as his master paced back and forth, his footsteps echoing in the dark, nearly empty throne room. At times his face would light up only to shake his head a few seconds later.

"Ichigo."

"What now, Zangetsu? I'm trying to figure out what to get Rukia for her birthday."

He figured it had something to do with her. Ever since he met her all those years ago, half of his time was spent visiting her. On busy days he would go to the room of the Fates to see how she was doing through their mirror.

"It has to be better than last year. What can be better than a golden laurel crown?"

Zangetsu sighed. Every year he was like this. It was easier the first few years, but he insists on getting her a better present every year.

"May I suggest something personal and heartfelt? Something she's interested in?"

Exhausted, Ichigo plopped down on his throne and ran a hand through his bright orange hair. "I already got her a bunny for her ninth birthday."

Zangetsu shook his head. "She's sixteen now. Surely she has gained new interests over the years."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. "Sixteen?" A smirk formed on his face as an idea formed in his head. "That's right. She'll be turning sixteen."

The tone of his voice made Zangetsu suspicious. "What are you thinking, Ichigo?"

The orange-haired man ignored him as he dashed out of the room. "I know what to get Rukia for her birthday!"

He should have thought of this sooner. This will surely be his best birthday present yet.

* * *

Rukia ran a brush through her short, black hair. She had been brushing it for an hour and it was as straight as it'll ever be. The ends weren't even frayed like they usually were.

She sighed and sat her hairbrush down. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but hesitate at what she was about to do. Her hair was the same style every year ever since she could remember. Rukia wanted a little change. At least, that's what she thought.

She reached for her sword- a gift from her father the former year- and held it against the back of her neck. She pulled her hair straight down from the ends. With one smooth motion, she sliced through her hair already short hair, squeezing her eyes all the while.

When Rukia opened her violet orbs, she couldn't help but smile. It was shorter than she had ever had it, but it wasn't boy-hair short. It wasn't frayed at the ends, either.

It was different, but it was still her.

"Rukia, dear," her mother called. "It's time to eat."

"Coming!"

She ran her brush a few times through her hair before heading downstairs. As she neared the bottom, she suddenly became self-conscious of her look. What if it looked ugly? It looked fine in the mirror, maybe a little uneven, but not horrible.

Rukia stepped out of her tree home where her mother, Hisana, was cooking over a fire. They couldn't cook inside their house since it was highly flammible so their meals were always outside.

"Your father brought us a nice turk- Rukia, what did you do to your hair?"

Her hands instinctively flew to her raven locks, uncomfortable under her mother's gaze. "I cut it. How does it look?"

Rukia looked up expecting to see a disgusted look on her face. Instead, there was a warm smile on Hisana's face.

"It looks beautiful, my dear." She walked over to her daughter and ran a couple fingers through her hair. "A little uneven, but we can fix that."

"Will…Father like it?"

Hisana cupped her cheeks with her hands. "Of course he will. But are you sure it's your father you're trying to impress?"

Rukia turned bright red.

Hisana laughed lightly and took her hand. "Let's get your hair fixed. _He_ is most likely going to visit today."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were taking a walk across the green field- the place where they first met. It became their favorite place to go when he visited.

"You look different."

Rukia blushed, instinctively tucking a side of her hair behind her ear. Hisana had fixed it so that it was shorter in the back and longer in the front. It framed her small, oval face perfectly.

"A good different or a bad different?"

"A good different, of course."

A small, shy smile formed on her face. "Thanks. I used…a sword to cut it."

"Why? Don't know how to use scissors?" He laughed and raised a brow teasingly.

She lightly punched him on the arm. "No! I just didn't want to take all that time cutting it. With the sword it's just one swoop." She made a hole with her hands as if she were gripping a sword and began swinging it in the air.

Ichigo laughed lightly. "Makes sense. Hairstyling is technically art, in a way, and you were never really patient with art."

Rukia's eyebrows knit together. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying my drawings are horrible?"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip realizing he just entered a mine field. On one hand, he wanted to say yes. Her paintings looked like that of a child. Besides, she looked cute when she was angry. On the other hand, he wanted to see that beautiful smile at hers. But she wouldn't believe him if he commented on her art.

"Yes, I am. They don't deserve to be on mere stone let alone an amphora."

Rukia's blood boiled at the insult. She balled her hand into a fist and sent it directly at his arm. "Take it back!"

He caught her wrist in time and twisted around so that he was behind her pinning her arm against her back. "Take what back?" he teased with a smile.

Gritting her teeth, Rukia squirmed. "Let go!"

"I don't ever want to let you go," Ichigo whispered huskily next to her ear.

She froze when she felt his warm breath against her skin. Heat flooded to her face as she processed the hidden meaning behind his words.

After a moment, he let go. She whirled around to see him smirking down at her.

"Don't worry, Rukia. I don't think they're horrible." _Liar. _"I'm just used to professional paintings. You have to admit, you're no Exekias."

Rukia huffed and crossed her arms across her chest; a motion Ichigo remembered her doing when they first met.

"My father is teaching me."

Ichigo's lips formed a thin line trying in vain to hold the laugh that was threatening to burst. Byakuya giving her painting lessons would explain why her art was so horrible. Their styles were almost the same except Byakuya's lines were a lot cleaner than Rukia's.

"What are you laughing at? My father is a great artist! You wouldn't know about art considering you live in the underworld where there's barely any light."

"Then maybe you can teach me about art one day."

His mind wandered to his plans. If everything works out, he would succeed in making Rukia his bride. She could teach him all about art when he had her living with him in the underworld.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and started running down the field. "I will if you catch me."

Ichigo watched as the girl ran away, her giggles ringing in the air like bells. He wished it was always like this. If he had his way, he would stay above ground forever and play in the field with Rukia. He would build a house right on the field, a house she would most likely want to design, and live there. They would have children and watch those children grow and have kids of their own.

It was a reality that sounded so easily attainable, except for a few, yet critical, factors.

One is that he was stuck in the underworld. He was assigned to rule and live underground for all eternity. He couldn't abandon his duty even if he wanted to. His job was too important. He couldn't entrust the fate of the souls to any other immortal he knew. Besides, no one else would take the job.

Next would be Byakuya. It would be hard to convince him to let him marry his daughter. He was strict over his only child. It took a long time to get him to agree to allow him to visit her. However, that was a factor he was williing to fight.

Finally would be Rukia herself. It was true that Ichigo could make her blush if he wanted to. She was embarrassed easily. Her skin was so pale that it was hard not to notice a blush when it was there. Even so, it didn't guarantee that she felt for him the same way he feels for her. Even if he manages to convince Byakuya, he didn't know how he would manage if Rukia didn't love him back.

Ichigo stopped dwelling on the thought figuring it would do him no good. He was sure Rukia loved him. Even if it wasn't the same love he felt, she did care for him. After all, they had known each other for years.

Ichigo ended up catching Rukia. She promised him that she would teach him about art before they started another game. The sun started to set meaning it was time to return home.

"I had fun today," Ichigo said, panting heavily after they raced to see who would get home first. He won, of course.

Rukia nodded, trying to catch her breath as well. "You always say that."

He sat down on the grass and let the rest of his body fall to the ground. "It's true, though."

She joined him on the grass. They looked up at the sky taking in the sight of pinks, purples, reds, yellows, oranges, and blues.

They were silent for awhile as they evened out their breathing.

Rukia turned her head to look at his face. He looked serene with his eyes fixed on the sky. She examined his handsome features that she came to know so well. In the years they have known each other, Rukia had changed so much. Her body, her voice, her demeanor.

Ichigo, however, stayed the same. The only difference is that he started treating her differently ever since her thirteenth birthday. He gave her more compliments on her appearance saying she was beautiful. Even the ordinary things he said sounded like he meant something completely different.

The way he looked at her changed the most. Sometimes he would look at her the way her father looks at her mother.

Ichigo cared for her and she cared for him. That was it. But, at times, it looked and felt as if there was something else in those amber eyes of his.

"Are you done looking?"

Rukia turned red, something she does a lot in his presence, and turned back toward the sky. "I wasn't looking!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Whatever you say."

She fought the urge not to look at him again, but eventually lost. She looked at him from the corner of her eye finding he was still looking up at the changing sky with the same serene look on his face.

"Are you always happy?"

At that question, he turned his head to look at her. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I've known you for years and you're always happy. Even if we get into an argument, you're the one who gets us talking again."

Ichigo smiled warmly at her. His hand took her hand in his, making her gasp softly. "I'm always happy when I'm with you. Sometimes I get lonely underground. That's why I made Zangetsu. I told you the story of how I created him, right?"

She nodded. "A stone and a part of your soul?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed his company, but I still felt empty. The Fates kept me company, too. They're my sisters so of course I love them. Still, I lived life as if there was still something missing."

Ichigo turned his head, his smoldering amber eyes meeting her amethyst ones. He squeezed her hand and said, "Then I met you. Rukia, you were what was missing in my life."

Rukia blushed. "M-me?"

"Yes. No one has ever liked me. I know the other immortals don't. Most humans don't. The only ones who ever cared were my family and Zangetsu, but they don't count. Families are supposed to love each other and Zangetsu, well, I made him, so he doesn't count. But you-"

He brought her into a soft embrace. He tucked her head underneath his chin and began stroking her hair

Rukia held her breath at the contact then released and relaxed as his warmth enveloped her.

"I never knew you and you never knew me. You weren't repulsed by me. In fact, you wanted to play with me." Ichigo chuckled at the memory of her innocence. "We were strangers yet you enjoyed my company, and I yours. You still liked me even after Byakuya told you who I was."

Ichigo pulled away from her and looked straight into her amethyst eyes. "Are you okay? You're very quiet."

Rukia wanted to say something. The words were stuck at her throat. She didn't even know what those words were for she was speechless.

Staring up into his eyes, she knew he meant every word of it and every word came from his heart. There was no doubt in her mind that what he said wasn't true. Rukia just didn't know what to say in return for those kind words.

"I…" she began.

Ichigo chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to say anything. I know that's a lot to take in."

"Y-yeah…" she said lamely, averting her eyes away from his gaze.

He chuckled again and released her from his embrace. The cloak of night almost completely covered the sky.

Before getting up, he looked down at her and smiled. "You don't have to say anything at all. Just know that from now on, I will officially start to woo you."

Rukia's face turned a deep red, a red deeper than any color she had made that day. "E-excuse me?"

Ichigo smiled, choosing to ignore her, and held out a hand. "Come on. Let's get you inside. It'll be dark soon."

* * *

**A/N: Review, darlings :3**


End file.
